


Night Of Fate

by Ninetailsgirl94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aion References, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Genderbend Characters, Genderfluid Characters, Getting Together, M/M, Mention of Original Night World Cast, Mild smut?, Multi, Neko Atsume - Freeform, Night World AU, Oikawa and Futakuchi are cousins, One Night Stands, Other, Polyamory, Random Updates, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Soulmates, Trans Characters, Undertale References, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, blood will be in it, but not a lot, friends to lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninetailsgirl94/pseuds/Ninetailsgirl94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are ten rules for Night Worlder's to follow. Though there are two important ones that Night Worlder's should NEVER break. Openly expressing romantic feelings or attachments to a human; punishable by death. And Telling a human about the Night World; punishable by death. At least, it used to be that a long time ago."</p><p>Join these three Roommates as they go through their daily lives.</p><p>Kunimi as she figures out how to handle two completely different roommates, and making new friends. She finds out that she’s somehow been adopted by her senpai’s and found herself in a very interested relationship with a turnip head. </p><p>Kenma didn't want to cut her hair, all she wanted was to re-dye it so she would do an “okay” job on her job interview. She didn't expect her boyfriends and roommate to turn her hair orange! Sometimes she really hated being around people.</p><p>Futakuchi was just having fun; they didn't want their cousin keeping them from doing that. It was even more of a pain when they were on the same volleyball team. Sometimes they really wanted to strangle their cousin for being so annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akira

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my weird little story. So first off, this story is in fact an AU setting, College AU as well as a Night World AU. If you’re a Fan of L.J. Smith’s Vampire Dairies, you should check out her Night World Series. It is also a genderbend story. So sadly if you don’t like genderbend stories, this isn’t the story for you.

She wasn't sure how she got herself on this situation with this stranger. But she didn't care, at the moment she only cared about the feeling in her stomach. A knot was building up, a knot that she needs just a few more thrusts.

However the position they were in wasn't helping. She grabbed the shoulders of the man before her and flipped them over. She listened to the “yelp” that came from him; a grin came to her face as she sat up. Putting her hands behind her on the bed; using them as support as she started to grind her hips as the man below her thrusts his hips up.

“Ah, fuck.” her head lulled back. The room was full of their moans; it smelled like sex and sweat. She was starting to enjoy the way it smelled, the way this stranger felt in her.

“I'm gonna…” He trailed off.

“Same,” She agreed, working her hips faster. His hands were on her hips, squeezing them as he picked up his pace.

The climax was great, she thought. Both had taken a moment to come down from their high. She found herself curling into the man's side. The first thought that ran through her mind was. ‘This is nice. I wouldn’t mind staying like this forever.’ her second was more reasonable. ‘Leave the moment he falls asleep.’

But she was the first to fall asleep, it was warm, safe, and she didn't really have a worry in the world. If asked, it was probably the best night's sleep she had in a while.

* * *

When she woke up in the morning, she had warm arms around her. She looked up at the sleeping face of the stranger she met not even twenty-four hours ago. When he was asleep, he didn't look like he was an angry, or ready to start a fight if they give him the wrong look. She felt herself smile before she frowned and shook her head. Turning, she crawled out of the warmth and gathered her clothes. Quickly dressing, she had her first day of school.

She took one last look at the man behind her. A part of her felt like leaving her number and probably getting the chance to making this a casual thing. That however, hadn't been her plan.

Turning, she sneaked out the door as quietly as she could and went back to her apartment; she remembered he mentioned that he was a student at the school she would be attending. But with any luck they won't have any classes together, she thought about that. The chances of actually having a class with the person she just had a one night stand with would be extremely awkward. But fun, especially if she had the upper hand on it.

* * *

When she returned to her apartment, she made sure to be extremely quiet about it. So she wouldn't wake up her roommates. They were older than her she believed. She hasn't really had the chance to meet one. But the girl she has met was interesting. Or boring, she was shy and would rather play video games instead of doing anything else. What she knew. The girl was in a relationship...or relationships? She was still trying to grasp it. She didn't know if the girl was cheating on both boys, or if all three of them were dating? All three haven't been seen together yet.

To be kind, she hasn't said anything about the other. In case this shy girl was in fact cheating. Though she didn't really seem like the cheating type.

“Oh, welcome home.” a voice called out the moment she closed the door. She jumped and froze. Slowly, she turned to see the girl who spoke out to her.

At the counter sat a girl with long brown hair that stopped at her mid-back, bangs pulled to the side, she had a spoon in hand and she stared at her with matching brown eyes. She was wearing an oversized black shirt that hung off of her shoulder. Showing the strap to her white undershirt, from the looks of it she could see a pair of jean shorts. She wasn't wearing any socks to show off her oddly green toenails.

“You must be the new first year who moved in.” She spoke. She didn't bother to whisper. Speaking in a normal indoor voice; “Futakuchi, it’s a pleasure to meet you…?”

“Kunimi.” the girl introduced. Walking in, she yawned and stared at the bowl of cereal on the counter. Did she eat last night? No problem not. She was too focused on the stranger; damn she really should have gotten his name.

“You look like you just had sex.” Futakuchi stated.

“Yea.”

“Ah, so walk of shame home?”

“No,” Kunimi didn't do “walks of shame” plus she didn't even see anyone on her way home. “I didn't think I'd ever meet you Futakuchi-San.”

“Yeah, I'm usually out late. I'm glad you're here though!” she jumped off the bar stool she sat on and walked over to Kunimi. Taking her hand, “Kenma told me about you! She said you were really nice and didn't judge her! Do you know how hard it took me to earn her trust last year? She wouldn't say more than two words to me until we knew each other for six months!”

Kunimi stared at the older girl, a bit nervous, but she couldn't help but feel like she's seen her somewhere before.

“Mmm, it's too loud.”

“Hehe sorry, sorry Kenma, but look though! Everyone's home at once and we're all awake!”

“To loud…”

Kunimi looked over at the pudding haired girl as she walked into the living room. She looked dead to the world, and didn't want to speak with anyone until she had coffee. She locked eyes with Kunimi and gave a small smile as if to apologize for Futakuchi.

“Sorry, ah the coffee should be done soon!”

Kenma let out a hum and sat on the couch. She pulled her legs to her chest and Kunimi had to look away. Kenma was cute, she while the oldest of the three girls. Was the smallest, her hair was longer than both Futakuchi's and Kunimi’s. Her hair went to her lower back. Almost to her butt, it was half black and half blonde. It would probably be pretty if she would curl or dis something to it. However the panic in her eyes when a curling iron is even mentioned is enough to drop the topic.

What made Kunimi nervous was the way Kenma's cat like eyes stared at her, big, gold eyes that were so pretty, we're also so watchful? (She half expected her to point out that she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday). The reason Kunimi looked away though. Was because of what Kenma was wearing. She wasn't wearing _much_ , just her undergarments: a black and red lacy babydoll dress with matching red panties.

Futakuchi didn't even try to hide the fact she was staring. A perverted grin came to her face. “Oh my Kenma-Chan, did you wear that because you knew I'd be home?”

“No.” Kenma answered. “I….Kuro gave it to me…” She was blushing when she said that. Kunimi smiled and waved as Kenma let out a yelp when Futakuchi attacked her.

“I'm going to go take a shower. Don't have too much fun.” She said to no one. Futakuchi was busy groping Kenma to care, and Kenma was too busy trying to get her to stop.

She figured she could learn to like her roommates. Futakuchi looked like she would be fun, and Kenma. Well Kenma was really pretty, kept to herself, and wasn't rude or controlling one bit.

The shower was nice, didn't last long but it was nice. She got dressed, a simple black skirt that went to her mid-thigh, with a white shirt. She added suspenders, and grabbed her bag as well as the stuff she would need for the day and joined the other two.

Kenma was on her back, her phone held up above her as she stared at whatever it was on her phone. And Futakuchi was back to eating.

“Futakuchi-San.”

“Yes?’

“I know Kenma-San…”

“Kenma's just fine.”

“…I know Kenma's name. But I don't know yours.”

“Same goes for you Kunimi-Chan.”

“Akira.” Kenma said.

“Boo!” Futakuchi stuck her tongue out at Kenma and turned to Kunimi. “My name is...well. Before I go on, I need to know how comfortable you are with gender roles.”

Kunimi stared at her. “Futakuchi-San, are you telling me you're transgender?”

“Trans….no, but we do have some Trans friends. So be careful. If you upset them, just remember. I know where you live.” Kunimi didn't know if she should laugh or be done with her roommate.

“Um…”

Kenma looked over from her phone as well. “Go on.” She said.

“Right, I'm Genderfluid. So I go by two different names if you're lucky enough to use them. Like Kenma.” She winked over at Kenma who only rolled onto her side. Away from the two, “how rude, and here I brought you home apple pie!”

Kenma sat up and looked Futakuchi dead in the eyes. “I love you Kaori.”

“Sure you do.”

“Kaori?”

“Or Kenji,” Futakuchi added. “Today, Kaori is fine. Or Futakuchi, most people stick with Futakuchi. Because it's less confusing,” she stood and walked to the hall, and to her room to change.

Kunimi thought of what she's just been told and nodded. She understood, after all. She herself had a Genderfluid friend. But he mainly used the male pronouns. She figured she'd be fine.

There was a knock at the door and both girls turned to look at it. “I'm not expecting anyone this early.” Kenma said.

“Same.”

Kunimi went to the door and peeked out the peephole. She was greeted by a tall man with white hair. He had a serious look on his face....and no eyebrows.

“Who is it?”

“I don't know; a scary looking guy.”

“Is he tall with white hair?”

“Yeah.”

“Missing eyebrows?”

“Mhm…”

“That's Aone. He's Kaori’s friend from Middle and High school. You can let him in.” Kunimi did as she was told. She looked up at him and felt like an ant.

“H...hello.” She greeted. The man, Aone only nodded. “Um...Futakuchi-San is getting ready...do...you want to come in?” He nodded again.

She took a step to the side and let him in. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He bowed to Kenma, he didn't seem to notice Kenma's outfit. That or he was really good at not showing his emotions.

“Oi! Aone is that anyway to introduce yourself?” Kunimi looked between Aone and Futakuchi. She had her hands on her hip and was glaring at him. He turned to Kunimi fully and bowed politely.  

“Hello.” He said. She copied.

“Kunimi-Chan, this is Aone Takanobu, my best friend since Middle school. Aone, this is Kunimi Akira. My new roommate, this is her first year. So be sure to help her out if you see she needs help.”

Aone nodded, and motioned his watch. “Yeah, I know. Class. God why did we decided on morning classes? I _hate_ morning classes!”

The two left, with Futakuchi complaining. “You’ll get used to them.” Kenma said. “Most of the time they study at Aone’s. But tonight they are coming home. Kuro and Akaashi are coming over tonight as well. Sort of to celebrate surviving the first day of school before everyone has to spend all of their time studying.” Kenma said. “I usually don't like a lot of people. But everyone coming over are...comfortable.”

“Both Akaashi-San and Kuroo-San will be here?”

“Yes. I know you've been nervous about them. Not sure how to go about it,” Kenma was playing with her hair. “I'm dating both of them. And they are dating each other...we're not normal. I know you must think it's weird.”

“I'm just got home an hour ago after spending the night at a stranger's place for a one-night stand.” Kunimi said. “You’re not weird “

“You shouldn't do that...one night stands I mean.”

Kunimi knew what she meant, and figured she could spare some time to sit down. “Thank you for worrying about me. But trust me. It'll be okay.” She smiled softly.

Kenma stared at her for a while before she stood up and went to her room. Kenma took this as a chance to leave for her own classes. Her first year would focus on basics. Like everyone else, she cursed that she had math first thing in the morning. She truly hated math, it's not that she didn't understand it. It was just stupid and most of the time she already knew the stuff they were teaching.

* * *

The class she walked into was bigger than her class back in high school. There were ten other people there at the moment. However one person caught her eyes. A boy...a really tall boy with platinum blond hair, he had a dorky smile on his face and she wondered how tall he was. The moment he spoke however, she decided she didn't want to be friends with him. He was loud and spoke about something she wasn't interested in. So she took a seat closest to the door and glanced around.

A girl with blonde hair walked in. She looked nervous as she glanced around the room looking for a spot to sit. She was nervous, that much as clear. Kunimi watched as someone walked into the room and tried to step around her. The girl jumped and quickly apologized for being in the way.

“If you need a place to sit down, you can sit by me.” She told the girl. The nervous girl stopped and shook as she turned to face Kunimi.

“T-T-THANK YOU!”

Everyone stopped speaking and turned to the two girls. Kunimi ignored the stares the best she could before finally she sent them a glare, she moved down a seat and offered the girl hers. The blonde sat and stared down at the desk.

It was silent between them for a solid five minutes before the blonde spoke up. “Um...I'm Yachi Hitoka.”

“Kunimi Akira.” They didn't speak again. Kunimi stared off into space until class started. It was mainly introductions, and getting to know what they would be doing in class for the semester. They met the teacher’s assistant as well. A third-year student with pink hair, he introduced himself as Hanamaki Takahiro, and when his blue eyes landed on Kunimi. She had to fight a grin.

Though she didn't see a flower anywhere on his person, she wondered if he was hiding it like she was. Oh well, she'll ask after class.

“Kunimi-Chan...Do you know Hanamaki-San?” Yachi asked.

“Hmm, oh no,” She answered honestly. “He just looks like he'll be fun to mess with.” Yachi had a nervous look on her face at that statement. Kunimi smiled and told her nothing bad was going to happen.


	2. Akira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I’d like to apologize for the long wait. I asked my friend FCB to beta for it. Sometimes her internets slow. So here’s the new chapter. A few new faces will be seen, and odd friendships will be formed! I hope you like it.

After class, she learned she had a few others with Yachi, so the two decided to walk together. But first, Kunimi had to do something. She walked to Hanamaki as he walked out of class.

 

“Hanamaki-San.”

 

“If you're going to confess that you've fallen for me. Sorry as a TA. I can't date you...also I'm already in a relationship.”

 

“Not what I was going to do...but congratulations.” She grinned looking up at him. She pulled her necklace out from her shirt and waited for him to comment on it.

 

“Um...nice necklace…? Is that a lily?”

 

“It's an iris…Hanamaki-San, the Hana in your name means flower…”

 

“Just because my name has ‘Flower’ in it doesn’t mean I know shit about flowers! Why is it black?” She stared at him a bit confused as to why he would ask that. But then it hit her.

 

“Because it's different... I’m sorry to bother you.” She bowed and went back to Yachi. The two went to their next class, leaving Yachi confused as to what Kunimi did.

 

“Trust me. You don't want to know.” She said.

 

The next class they had was English...it was painful. So painful that Kunimi fell asleep. Yachi had to wake her up at least three times.

 

“Kunimi?”

 

A voice called out to her on her way to her History class. Yachi stopped walking and turned. She jumped and hid behind Kunimi as she turned to greet the person who called out. Her usual blank face turned into a frown.

 

“Kageyama...I didn't know you were coming here.”

 

“Same.” the two stared at each other before she turned and grabbed Yachi’s hand. “Oi! Don't just walk off!”

 

“I don't have anything to say to you.” She stated as she walked without slowing down one bit. Yachi seemed to be struggling to keep up with her.

 

“Kunimi-Chan! Kunimi-Chan please slow down! My legs are shorter than yours!”

 

“Sorry.” They got to their class only to realize Kageyama was in the same class.

 

“I don't care if we attend the same school now, or that we have a class together. Don't sit next to me.” She sat down by the door again, leaving the only seat next to her for Yachi.

 

The blonde stared between the two nervously. She was going to speak until someone walked into Kageyama. Yachi quickly shut up and sat down, hiding behind Kunimi again as two new boys walked in. A tall blond with glasses and a shorter brunette with freckles dusted over his cheeks.

 

“Watch where you're going dumbass!” Kageyama snapped.

 

The blond stared down at Kageyama with a blank face before he smiled. “So sorry, I didn't see you down there!”

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“I said, ‘sorry I didn't see you down there!’” the blond said a little louder.

 

The brunette beside him started to laugh a little. “Tsukki be nice.” He said.

 

“Tsukki” looked down at his friend and let out a sigh. He stepped around Kageyama and took the seat in front of Kunimi, his friend sitting beside him. “Oi.”

 

“Drop it. Class will start soon.” Kunimi sent Kageyama a look.

 

He grumbled and marched to a different seat. Yachi, who was still hiding, looked at Kunimi in confusion. “We went to the same middle school...let's just say. Our friendship ended on bad terms.”

 

“Oh...I'm sorry.” Kunimi shrugged.

 

“It's fine.”

 

The brunette turned to look at them. “Hello!” He greeted while constantly glancing at Yachi. There was a hint of pink coming to his cheeks...cute. Yachi really was a cute girl anyways.

 

“H-Hello.” Yachi greeted.

 

Kunimi nodded, “I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi. This is Tsukishima Kei. It's nice to meet you.”

“Yachi Hitoka...and um this is…”

 

“Kunimi Akira.” She stared at Yamaguchi. He looked like a nice, sweet kid, and a little dorky. His jacket looked like it belonged to someone else. She glanced over at Tsukishima and couldn't help but grin. She wondered if the jacket belonged to him.

 

“Are you first-years as well?”

 

“I think everyone in this class are first-years.” She laughed. Yamaguchi started to turn red; Kunimi inhaled and let out a breath, lovely.

 

“Um...you knew that guy right? He looked scary.”

 

“He’s not scary... he’s just.” Kunimi tried to think of the right word. Kageyama was something else. A bit annoying, bossy, rude, volleyball nut, but scary? Nah.

 

The tall kid from Math walked in, and Yamaguchi almost fell out of his chair. Kunimi took the time to look at him. By her guess...he was 190cm or around that. He was taller than Aone from what she could tell. Beside him was a shorter orange haired boy who couldn't seem to get past him. When he did, he sent the boy a glare and went to the middle of the room to sit.

 

“Excuse me!” Tsukishima called out to the shorter boy. “This is a university, not a middle school.”

 

The orange haired boy stopped and walked back to the four. “I'm not a middle school student!” He snapped.

 

“Huh? You mean you're a lost high school kid? Does your dad teach this class?”

 

Yamaguchi started to giggle, which made the short boy glare at him. Yachi tried to break them up. But it failed. The only reason there wasn't a fight was because the professor came in.

 

* * *

Kunimi found herself eating lunch with Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima. The three were nice company, at least, compared to Kageyama. Plus she needed to make new friends. She learned the boys grew up together, and she silently decided they were a couple even if they didn't announce their relationship as anything but friends. They talked about which high schools they went to. Turns out Yachi went to the same high school as the two, but had different classes; and Kunimi didn't mind not having a school in common.

 

“My family owns an Inn back home, and my parents were thrilled when I was accepted here.” She told them.

 

Yamaguchi stared with wide eyes. “That's so cool!”

 

“Do you have any siblings?”

 

“I have a little sister.”

 

“Tsukki has an older brother.” Yamaguchi said.

 

“Tsukki doesn't like talking. Does he?”

 

“Don't call me that.”

 

“Ah. I see, so Yamaguchi-Kun’s the only one? How sweet.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Telling a lady to shut up? How rude.”

 

“Says the girl who knows how to tell a guy off?” Tsukishima looked at her.

 

“Some creep was hitting on Yachi. Even though it was clear she wasn't interested.”

 

“I'm so sorry you had to do that!”

 

“It's fine. Believe it or not, I've had to scare ten boys off when they hit on my very much taken roommate.”

 

“Wow...Kunimi-Chan’s so cool.” Yamaguchi and Yachi said simultaneously. Kunimi almost blushed. She's never had anyone call her cool before...well except her sister. But that didn't count.

 

“So that Kageyama guy. Is he an Ex?”

 

“No, he…” She looked at Tsukishima with a blank look on her face. “We didn't date. But we used to be on the same volleyball team. The way he treated the others…”

 

“Oh, right King of The court.” Kunimi nodded. She left the volleyball team her second-year. Kageyama had started to boss her around. Even if she was the manager, she couldn't stand it. So she left. She felt bad for the others, but she never looked back.

 

“I'm sure he wasn't that bad.” Yachi frowned.

 

Kunimi shrugged, and finished her food and stood. “Sorry, I have to meet with someone before my next class.”

 

“Oh… Okay. Be careful and see you later!” Yachi and Yamaguchi waved goodbye. Tsukishima only grunted as Kunimi left.

 

* * *

She found the person she was looking for waiting in the spot he...eh he said she would meet her. “Aki.” She smiled at the dirty blonde who looked up from her phone.

 

“Yo.” She greeted as she put her phone away, “How's your first day so far? Make any friends?”

 

“I think.” She said. Taking a seat beside the blonde, “but that's not what I wanted to talk about.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“The TA, Hanamaki Takahiro…”

 

“You met Taka? He's nice, but annoying when he's with his boyfriend.”

 

“You already know?”

 

“Duh, we have classes together, and he hangs out with us at lunch when he has time.”

 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“Surprise? I didn’t think you’d have his class. I was kind of hoping I would be the one to introduce you. But I’ve been real busy with work and getting ready for this year. He doesn't know, and I'm sure his family wants to keep it that way. No, I **know** his family wants to keep it that way. Akira, I've met his family. They're like me and Kou. So don't tell. He's done a good job without finding out in twenty years. So let it go for now.”

 

Kunimi let out a sigh and looked at Aki with a grin. “How's everything with Kou? When can I finally meet him?”

 

“It’s fine, and never. I love Kou. But you need to slowly work yourself into hanging out with him.”

 

“Boring.” Aki rolled his eyes.

 

“Yo Konoha! Looking pretty as always!” she knew that voice. She looked up and saw Kuroo walking up holding Kenma's hand. She looked up from her phone to look at Konoha and Kunimi, staring at the latter in confusing.

 

“Kunimi, you know Aki-Chan?”

 

“Our fathers grew up together. So they visited us a lot growing up.” Kunimi explained.

 

“You know Kenma and Kuroo?”

 

“Kenma's my roommate. Kuroo-San helped me move my stuff in.”

 

Konoha nodded and smiled. “Great, this saves me time from introducing you.”

 

“If you know Kunimi, why don't you come over tonight? Give her a familiar face instead of being with a bunch of new people.”

 

“I'd love to. But I have work tonight, and after work Kou was going to make me dinner...if he remembers.”

 

Kuroo nodded and sat with Kenma. “How are your classes?”

 

“Fine,” Kunimi said. “I think I made a friend or three.”

 

“Damn.” Kuroo whistled. “Girl looks tired twenty-four seven. But she can still make three friends within a day.” Kuroo looked down at Kenma, who ignored him.

 

Kunimi smiled, “I look forward to tonight.” She said. She looked up when she saw someone walk by. Black hair spiked up, a face that looked like he was about ready to start a fight. She felt the need to hide before he saw her. So she pulled Aki into her lap.

 

Aki let out a yelp and stared down at the younger girl, “um?”

 

Kenma looked towards the boy and frowned before looking back at Kunimi. “Do you know him?”

 

“No….”

 

“Akira.”

 

“I don't...I mean…” she let out a tired sigh. “I might have gone to school with him before now...I just. Felt the need to hide. Or maybe I just wanted an Aki in my lap?”

 

Konoha laughed and stood up. “Don't cause any trouble, I have to go to class now.” the waved goodbye and waited till Aki was gone before Kenna spoke up.

 

“You slept with that guy didn't you?”

 

“Oh hoho?”

 

“Maybe... just shut up.” She stood and started towards her own class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yachi/Kunimi friendship FTW! Woot, woot! Like Futakuchi, Konoha is Genderfluid who mainly uses the male pronouns, but sometimes he just likes being pretty. Next time, dinner and other stuff happens.


	3. Akira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story isn’t being updated every week, FCB and I are really lazy! So yeah if you haven’t guessed yet, the story will maybe update every two weeks? Depends on if we can get editing done on time or not.
> 
> Here’s the chapter, I hope you like it. I would also like to note, that I am trying to go for humor in this story. So hopefully you’ll be able to point them out. (I apologize if you don’t find it funny).

Her last class of the day, and Kunimi didn't have Yachi by her side. She felt a bit lonely. And, honestly, it bugged her. Being honest with herself, she knew should have been used to feeling lonely. True, a lot of boys asked her out in middle and high school - most of which she accepted - but this was different, after spending all day with Yachi. She rather enjoyed having the girl beside her.

 

“Excuse me...is this seat taken?”

 

“No,” She said, looking up she stared up into a pair of dark brown eyes. She held her breath as he smiled and sat down beside her.

 

She really should have said yes it was taken. It would have saved them the awkwardness that came from it. They both kept glancing at each other. But the only thing Kunimi could think was the fact this person next to her was so warm and she felt so safe around him. She wondered what he was thinking. He had a blush in his face. So she guessed he remembered her. It would be sad if he had forgotten already.

 

Kunimi wondered if he had told his friends about last night. She didn't ask, unable to find her voice to ask the question. When she did, she was interrupted by Kageyama...of all people. The three sat together awkwardly. Kunimi found it hard to bring up the topic of last night with Kageyama around, and the boy between them now looked annoyed. He avoided looking or speaking to Kageyama. She didn't blame him.

 

Kunimi tried her best to leave without being stopped by the two after class, but the taller boy had long legs. Long lean powerful legs… _‘No. Bad Akira. Stop that thought process now. He was a one night stand...who just happens to have a class with you.’_

 

Wait it was just that one class, right? This was only the first day, and she had different classes each day. What if he's in her other classes as well? Well she wouldn't really care. They both had a fun time last night. Maybe they could make it a regular thing? Glancing up at him, she noted he was too nervous to look down at her.

 

“Kunimi….Akira?” He asked after glancing down at her five times. He probably thought she didn't notice. But she did.

 

“Yeah.” She hummed. “We skipped names last night.”

 

“Yeah...sorry, I'm Kindaichi Yutarou.”

 

“Nice to learn your name, it was a pleasure to have you last night.” She grinned at how quickly his face became red.

 

“Yea...I um...don't usually do stuff like that.”

 

“Hooking up with a complete stranger? Or have sex with said stranger?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Which one?” She asked curiously.

 

“Um...well both?” He asked.

 

She stopped walking, causing him to do the same. “Was...last night…?”

 

“What? Oh. No I've had sex before. It's just. Not the one night stand thing…”

 

“Well, if it was a one night stand, we wouldn't be together right now. I did plan on it being a one night stand, though.”

 

Kindaichi looked at her with a frown. “Wha…”

 

She moved to stand in front of him. A grin on her face, “Listen. We both had fun last night right?” He nodded a blush on his face. “Good. At the moment I'm not really looking for a relationship. But, I wouldn't mind if we, you know. Got together every now and again for a good fuck. If you're not interested that's fine.” She watched his face. He looked uncomfortable. But the interested look in his eyes told her he didn't mind the idea.

 

“So just sex… no strings attached?”

 

“No strings attached. We'll be friends with benefits.” She could laugh at the look on his face. But he had agreed to the idea.

 

She was surprised, to be honest, but she made a rule for herself. The moment she starts to develop romantic feelings for him, she was going to break it off with him. It would be fine.

 

“So that means we're friends now?”

 

“Mhm, I don't think I'd mind having a dork like you as a friend.” She teased. His face became a brighter red. It was cute, and proved that it would be easy for her to have control of the situation.

 

“Well I have to go this way.” She said. “Nice to see you, hope to fuck you later.” He stuttered out a goodbye and she found herself smirking as she walked home.

 

* * *

Once she walked in, she was greeted with a wonderful smell. She knew Kenma couldn't really cook. But the girl was slowly learning. Stepping into the apartment, she took her shoes off. “I'm home.” She called out.

 

“Yo.” Kuroo poked his head out from the kitchen, “Kenma, Kunimi-Chan’s home!” He called out.

 

“Kuroo-San are you Kenma's boyfriend or mother?”

 

“Sadly, sometimes both” she took a seat on the couch and set her bag down. Kenma walked into the room, already changed into her pajamas...or rather a pair of Kuroo's pants and one of Akaashi's shirts. Her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. Save for a few stands in her face.

 

“Hello Akira.” Kunimi stared at her and found herself smirking.

 

“Kenma, I thought we were going to keep our love a secret.” She stood and moved to push a strand of Kenma's hair behind her ear. “Kuroo-San doesn't need to know our relationship is anything but friends.”

 

“I expected this from Futakuchi. Not you,” Kenma frowned. “Besides, Kuro doesn't care. I always watch him and Akaashi act like this.”

 

“I see. So that's your kink Kenma.”

 

“Yes. Kenma loves watching us. She's a little pervert isn't she?” Kuroo laughed from the kitchen.

 

Kenma sent Kuroo a look and looked over at the door the moment it opened, and three people walked in. “I'm home. And it smells amazing in here!”

 

“Welcome home.”

 

Futakuchi looked at Kenma and Kunimi. Both girls still close, and Kunimi’s hand still resting close to Kenma's neck. “Oh, I see. Kunimi can be close in your personal space like that. But the moment I wrap my arms around you in an innocent hug in front of Kuroo or Akaashi I get yelled at!”

 

Kunimi and Kenma looked at each other. Kunimi moved closer. Pulling Kenma to her chest, Kenma let out a small gasp the moment she was pulled into Kunimi's chest. “Soft…” She heard Kenma whisper and found herself blushing.

 

Judging by the look she was getting from Akaashi, she knew should probably let go before she made someone really angry. “I didn't think Akaashi-San was the jealous type.” She said. Stepping away, she grabbed her bag and went to put it away.

 

“It’s cute actually.” Kuroo said. “He'll glare. But given him the chance to attack he'll be nervous.”

 

Akaashi opened his mouth to reply; but Kenma kissed him, nuzzling into his chest to silence him. “Keiji.” She said, making him blush. Kunimi smiled to herself and went to her room, setting her bag down. She tried to decide if she should change, but thought against it. Seeing as she still wasn't used to everyone enough to walk around in her pajamas around them.

 

So, she remained in her day clothes and joined the others. Akaashi looked at her, and she suddenly felt like she was on the spot. She looked around and finally made eye-contact with him.

 

“You know Konoha-San?” She nodded, “I attended the same high school as him.”

 

“Oh. So you know Kou?”

 

“Kou...Bokuto-San? Yes, I guess...you can say I'm his babysitter.”

 

“Babysitter? Oh what did Aki get himself into?” She asked.

 

Kuroo laughed from the kitchen and asked someone to help him set the table. “You know. This isn't even his apartment, and he has full control over it. Why is that? Oh right, because Kenma lets him.” Futakuchi rolled her eyes as she set the table for everyone.

 

Kunimi was already used to Kuroo's cooking already, so she wasn't surprised with how it tasted. She was surprised however when she watched Kenma interact with both the taller boys. Kuroo made sure both ate; well he made sure Kenma ate while Kenma tried to feed Akaashi. The latter had a blush on his face as Kenma held up her chopsticks.

 

He ate the food he was offered, as well as the food he already had. He was eating as if he hasn't had anything to eat in a while. “It's so domestic isn't it?” Futakuchi asked. Noticing Kunimi staring. “It's so sweetly gross; I'm getting a toothache just sitting next to them.” Kenma didn't really look like she cared as she glanced at her roommates.

 

“I don't mind. How I was raised this is normal I guess. I've seen odd relationships like this before. Just not as domestic like the three? My grandmother used to tell me stories about a couple like this. She said they helped to save the world once, if you believe stories like that anyways.”

 

“That's it. We're going to save the world twice to beat the story Kunimi-Chan’s grandmother told her.” Kuroo decided.

 

“Pass.” Both Kenma and Akaashi said, continuing to eat.

 

“Rude.” Kuroo frowned. Kunimi smiled and glanced at Aone. He was quiet as he looked between the three and sometimes glanced at Futakuchi.

 

“Don't give me that look. If you want something you don't have to be shy about it.” She stated. Aone looked over at Akaashi.

 

But before he could say anything Akaashi nodded. “I think we all decided that we wouldn't have a big study group until we have a project due, if we go to the library we might get kicked out though. Sometimes Tanaka and Nishinoya can be...out there.”

 

Kunimi blinked. How did he know what to say? “Aone doesn't talk much.” Futakuchi said. “But you start learning how to read him pretty easily, but when he does talk. You can't get him to shut up!”

 

Aone looked at Futakuchi with a frown? Kunimi couldn't tell, but Futakuchi was laughing and apologizing for it, but she didn't seem sorry. “So are there any interesting people in class? Maybe, you know, someone you might be interested in? Or maybe someone you spent the night with?”

 

“I told her.” Kenma said, this time eating her food instead of giving it to Akaashi.

 

“Oh. Hmm my last class of the day was stressful”

 

“Why?”

 

“An ex school mate I hoped wouldn't show up showed up, but it’s fine I guess. I'll just make sure to get to the classes before him, and make sure there are no available seats next to me.” She smiled. “The TA in my math class looks like he'll be fun to mess with.”

 

“Don't do it.” Kuroo said. “Trust me, if you start a war with Makki, Mattsun will get involved and if Mattsun we all know Bo will decide to jump in.”

 

“Count me on that also.” Futakuchi grinned evilly. Aone quickly shook his head. “Oh come on! It'll be fun!”

 

“Futakuchi,” Aone said. She stabbed her food and made a face.

 

“That’s all the more reason to mess with pinky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can guess who shows up in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	4. Akira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I’m sorry I haven’t really updated since February, but I kinda went into a small dejected mode about my writing skills. I had decided to go back to school, so now I’m a freshman in college and gained a little more courage in the writing department. I decided to try this thing out again! I’m currently re-reading chapters changing them up as I go along. If you’ve noticed, I edited the tags, most of the ships will be background, with Kinkuni, Kuroakaken, and Aofuta as mains, but Bokukono will probably also be a real big ship in this. (Konoha might get his own chapters as well. I’ll decide when the time comes).
> 
> Here’s Chapter 4. It’s lacking a beta, so bear with me while I get used to the swing of things again.
> 
> Warning: This chapter does mention blood, but it’s not that bad! I promise!

Messing with Hanamaki didn't turn out how she wanted. Instead she made the mistake of making a bad pun and she had somehow been “adopted” by the older boy. He even took her to meet his boyfriend.

“Mattsun, this is Kunimi Akira, and from today on. She will be our daughter.” Hanamaki had said.

Matsukawa stared at Akira with a sleepy face. His lip out in a pout before he smiled; he reached over to rub Akira’s head, and pushed Hanamaki away when the pink haired boy went in for a kiss.

She watched the two closely; their body language almost reminded Akira of how Akinori and Koutarou interacted with each other. It was as if they both knew how to move around each other. They knew when the other was uncomfortable or not. Knew when they needed the other. It made Akira smile slightly. They probably didn’t even realize it yet. That they were probably soulmates; she decided she wouldn’t tell them. If Hanamaki didn’t know what he truly was, who was she to disturb his peaceful life? Although she did feel slightly jealous of Hanamaki Takahiro, she very much wanted to spend a bit of time with Matsukawa Issei. Simply because he smelled amazing! She wanted to have a small taste of his blood, but didn’t want to get scolded for it by Akinori.

The three sat together for about an hour before Matsukawa looked at the time, and decided it was time for him to go.

“It was nice spending time with you. But I do have my own classes.” He had told them. Giving Hanamaki a quick kiss, he waved goodbye and took off to his class.

* * *

When Akira wasn’t spending time with Yachi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi; she found herself spending time with Hanamaki, his boyfriend, and their two friends. Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime –She actually knew them from Middle school– Her memories of them weren't the best; since she avoided them, or tried to. Oikawa had always found a way to talk her into doing stuff for the Volleyball club, and it would be a lie if she said she didn't have a crush on him at one point. We'll both him and Iwaizumi, but she didn't like talking about it.

Today had been a day she decided to spend with them. Since she didn’t have anything else to do for a while, and she couldn’t find Yachi or the boys anywhere.

“Guys I’m completely serious! There are Alien’s among us! I have a friend in America who knows this guy, who knows a guy, who KNOWS a guy that has a picture of the lizard people!” Oikawa exclaimed, taking his phone out to pull up a picture.

“Mhm, you told us this story last week Oikawa. What’s next? Vampires, witches, and werewolves are real?” Hanamaki asked, rolling his eyes at his friend.

Akira could laugh at her senpai. She really could, but she didn't, “Hanamaki-San’s right you know,” she replied, “you’d have to be a fool to believe in the supernatural.” She yawned, and glanced to her left. She was surprised to see Yachi, and angry when she realized Yachi was standing there awkwardly. As three boys stood around her; if Akira had to guess they were trying to get her number.

She excused herself quickly; she went to Yachi’s side. “Sorry Yacchan, did I keep you waiting?” she asked, Stepping between the boys and Yachi; her back to them as she smiled down at her friend.

“K-Kunimi-Chan,” Yachi’s eyes widened as she looked up at her friend. Kunimi smiled down at her and offered her hand.

“I was with Hanamaki-San and his friends, I guess I completely lost track of time on when we were supposed to meet. C’mon, I’ll take you to meet them.”

“Hey, don't leave!  We haven't gotten your friends number yet. But we're also interested in your number cutie.”

Akira looked up at a blond boy who was messing with Yachi. She narrowed her eyes at him before she realized what he was; she turned to stand in front of Yachi and gave the blond a smile.

“I’m sorry! I don’t actually have a cell phone, and my friend here isn’t interested in dating anyways. Please excuse us!”

She turned to push Yachi away, only for the boy to grab her shoulder, forcing her to stop. She took a deep, calming breath and waiting for the man to speak.

“C’mon, a pretty girl like you doesn’t have a cellphone?” He asked, “That’s pretty hard to believe if you ask me.”

Shrugging the boy’s hand off of her shoulder; she turned to face him. Her eyes searching over his persons; simply to prove her thoughts, she found what she was looking for. In the form of an earrings, a pair of pretty black Iris studs. _‘How annoying,’_ she thought to herself.

“Kunimi-Chan…we…we should just go now!” Yachi tried to speak up, and pull her friend away from the blond and his friends before them.

“Yeah I was just thinking the same thing. I honestly don’t want to waste any more time on idiots.” She agreed, turning back around to take Yachi’s hand and pull her away.

The blond boy grabbed Yachi’s arm. Stopping the both of them yet again, “c’mon, we’re only asking for one small date, and your number! That’s not that bad right?” He asked.

Yachi let out a small yelp. It made Akira to quickly turn and growl at the boy. “Let. Her. Go!” She hissed out.

The males almond eyes light up with glee at the two girls. _‘Aww, look at how cute you look! I bet you think you think you look pretty cool to your little human! How adorable. Her blood must be pretty tasty if you’re protecting her from your elders.’_ He thought to her. She flinched at the sound of his force in her head and took a step back. ‘ _I’m not asking for much, just a little taste please?’_

 _‘She’s off limits!’_ She thought back; taking another step away.

“Terushima, leave them alone!” A girl’s voice shouted. Akira looked up and saw a girl with short dark brown hair. She was wearing the same track-suit as Terushima and his gang. “We’re here for a friendly match, not for you to hit on girls!”

She turned to Akira and Yachi. Bowing in apology, the two looked at each other in confusion.

“Match?” Yachi asked.

Akira looked down at her friend, frowning at her expression; she didn’t have to read her mind to know what she was thinking. ‘Were they here to fight us? Are we all going to die today?’ Squeezing her hand, Akira shook her head and turned back to the bowing girl.

“I assume she means it’s a volleyball match. Since their suits have “Volleyball” on it. Don’t you think?”

Yachi looked at the suits and let out a small “oh.”

“That’s right!” The girl exclaimed, standing up straight.

Deciding this was probably the best way to get the attention away from her and Yachi, she pointed towards Oikawa.

“Oikawa-San over there happens to be the team’s setter. If you’re lost I’m positive he can help you.”

“Thank you very much… oh. My name is Hana Misaki. I’m so sorry for Terushima and the others. I let them out of my sight for a minute and they run off to cause trouble. Please forgive them.”

Akira waved her off. Trying her best to shoo the four off towards Oikawa, so that she could take Yachi somewhere the girl would be able to calm down in peace. After a few more bows, Hana finally pushed the boys away, glaring when they made a phone jester towards the two. Akira made an annoyed face while Yachi hid behind her.

“Let’s go, I’m starting to feel a bit thirsty.”

“Thirsty? Let’s get some Juice! There’s this great place nearby that someone told me about the other day!”

Juice wasn’t really what Akira meant, but she’ll accept it. For now at least; she’ll find Aki later, for now though. She took the time to follow Yachi to where she wanted to go.

* * *

They arrived at a cute little café not far from campus, the first thing Akira noticed was the “help wanted” Sign outside of the window. She considered filling out an application.

Both girls had quickly ordered their drinks, and found a nice little spot by the window. Akira listened as Yachi spoke about her laundry…for almost half an hour. Oddly the conversation about laundry wasn’t actually about her laundry, but actually about a girl who helped her fold her stuff.

“She was so pretty! She’s a third-year…she’s so pretty. The mole by her mouth is sexy, too. So pretty…Her hair is silky-smooth….”

A smirk made its way to her face as she listened to the girl speak; it sounded as if Yachi had found the love of her life.

“Aww, Yacchan has a crush, how sweet!”

“I do not have a crush!” Yachi squealed.

Everyone turned to look at her. Looking Around, her face turned a bright shade of red before she sat down and buried her face in her hands. Silently wishing she was dead at the moment. Akira reached over and rubbed her friends back. Thankful she couldn’t see her face at the moment. The sound of Yachi’s blood rushing to her face didn’t help Akira one bit. She wanted nothing more than for the smaller girl’s blood to rush down her throat to ease the slight burning pain.

Deciding she had enough, she cleared her throat; making Yachi look up at her in confusion, “Kunimi-Chan?”

“I’m sorry Yacchan. I just remembered I promised to go grocery shopping today. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

“Huh…oh of course, I’m sorry for distracting you!”

Reaching over Akira pinched Yachi’s cheek, and waved goodbye.

Once she was outside; she took her phone out and sent Akinori a quick message. Asking permission to come over, saying it was important. Grateful when the reply was fast. She was glad to have a friend like Akinori.

 _‘Kou and Akaashi are out right now, so you should be fine to come over for a little peace.’_ Was the message Akinori sent her. Nodding to herself, she made her way to her friend’s apartment.

Akinori’s, Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s apartment was close to where Akira lived, but not as close to the café. So it took her a while to finally reach the apartment, but the wait would be worth it. She never really liked drinking blood from other vampires. Vampire’s blood had a sweet taste to it. Not the bitter taste human blood had. She liked witches blood. It wasn’t as sweet as vampires, but also not as bitter as humans, since witches were both supernatural and mortal. Their blood was always somewhere in-between. Akinori was probably the only vampire who Akira would drink from. She assumed it was because Akinori was always drinking Bokuto’s blood. It probably balanced the taste out.

She wasn’t sure, and really didn’t care. Pausing to knock on the door; she paused and listened in. Easily picking up light footsteps that belonged to her friend, counting in her head, it had taken a total of three steps for Akinori to reach the door.

“Hello!” Akinori greeted, but it went on death ears. The moment Akinori showed himself, Akira had taken a step forward and threw her arms around the older boy’s neck.

“Akira?” He asked, wrapping his arms around her. “Hey, hey, hey at least wait until the doors closed at least, you do know I have neighbors right?” He asked. Looking around and took a few steps inside, and kicked the door closed.

Akira kicked off her shoes and nuzzled into his neck. Letting out a sigh, Akinori locked the door and turned around, walking deeper into the apartment. Going towards the couch to sit down on, getting comfortable, she let out a whimper.

“Please Aki! I’m thirsty!”

“I know, I know! Kids these days,” he muttered, even though he was only two-years older than the girl in his lap. “I can’t always do this you know?”

She nods as she bit into his neck, forcing a small yelp out of the blonds’ lips. Akira let out a small hum as she listened to him scold her for being rough. She mostly focused on the warm liquid flowing from the wounds she made. It made its way down her throat. It was sweet, she wanted to say it reminded her of melted chocolate, but that wouldn’t fit. It lacked any iron taste. Minus the small little hints she picked up. That was most likely from the blood Akinori had taken from Bokuto the last time the human let Akinori feed from him.

“You’re lucky Kou gave me his blood last night. I swear Akira. I can’t keep offering you my blood! It’ll only cause me problems in the future! What happened to drinking from whoever it was you’re seeing?”

Deciding she had enough, she retracted her fangs from his neck. Licking the access blood away, and closed the wounds. Using the back of her hand to clean the blood from her mouth, she looked down at him with a frown.

“I’m not seeing anyone at the moment. It would be easier that way, but I’d rather not waste my time on stupid humans.”

“You do realize our friends are “Stupid humans,” right?”

Akira rolled her eyes and leaned down to nuzzle into his side.

“If they were stupid, I wouldn’t be spending time with them.” She smiled, “but I know; I’ll try to find a way to get my own blood.”

She stared at the photo of Bokuto and Akinori back in their high school days. Both wearing bright grins in it, Bokuto had his arm around Akinori’s shoulder, keeping the younger boy close to him.

“Hey.”

“Huh?” Akinori looked down at her confused.

“Why didn’t you change Kou? He still has a few more months before he’s too old to be changed.”

“I’ve asked. He just doesn’t want to.” Akinori laughed, “I told him he wouldn’t need to eat, sleep, or worry about getting older. He looked at me and said “I like food and sleep! I’d go insane if I had to stay up all the time! I also want to be able to grow up. The thought of outliving my friends and family scares me.” Plus with his mood swings, a newborn vampire Bokuto wouldn’t be that easy to take care of.”

“I see.” She moved to lie down, giving him room to get up and walk to the kitchen.

“He also said “Besides if I became a vampire. How will you get the proper blood you need? I don’t want you drinking anyone else’s blood!” He had the biggest pout on his face when he said that!” Akinori laughed as he told his story.

Akira let out a small laugh, and figured he had a point.

 _‘Soulmates were odd.’_ She thought, thinking back to when the both of them were small. Konoha was in his second-year of middle school when he told her he was in love with a human.

She was still in elementary school at the time, so she wasn’t sure how to take it. He made her promise not to tell her parents. He had been scared they’d tell his parents, and would do something stupid. Like kill said human, and leave to a different part of the country, or a different country altogether. –it wouldn’t have been the first time a night Worlders family had done something stupid like that.—

Akira kept her promise. Not telling a soul, but her grandmother found out. Her grandmother knew everything. She spoke with Akinori, and told them the story of soulmates. It helped Akinori to calm down, but he didn’t act on his feelings for the human. Not until he felt comfortable enough to do it. Until he was comfortable with many things really, but he finally decided to act on them when he realized the human would accept him as a vampire. Well actually, Akinori had been surprised. It had taken three years before the human confessed to him…in front of everyone their first year of high school. Akinori had been so embarrassed. He didn’t speak to said human for a week.

Now they’ve been together for four years, and both were very happy together. Akira was happy for them, but she wondered if they would still be together even if they weren’t soulmates.

_“I met a lovely young vampire when I visited America a while back. She told me that her older brother and younger sister both had human soulmates. The way she decided to describe soulmates to me was. "When you're soulmates, it hits you like lightning, and you know that's the one person in the world you were meant to be with. You don't think you're soulmates; you just know it's your destiny whether you like it or not." That’s the advice I want you two to take. Just let it go naturally. Don’t force anything, and never try to run away from it. It might hurt you in the long run.”_

“I’m going to the volleyball game tonight. Do you want to come?” Akinori asked.

Akira looked up at him, she thought about the question carefully.

“I have to cook tonight, and go shopping.”

“Kenma and Kenji will be there. Considering Kenji and Kuroo are a part of the team.”

She knew Futakuchi was a volleyball player. She just didn't know it was for the boy’s team. The game wasn't going to start for two more hours. So they had time to kill. So Akinori went shopping with her. They picked up feminine products, -the blush on Akinori’s face was adorable-, some snacks, and enough stuff to make dinner for the next few nights. As they shopped, Akira decided to tell Akinori about her day.

She spoke about Yachi’s adorable crush on a third-year, and the guys who were hitting on them. How she was ready to attack the older vampire. Akinori found it both amusing and annoying.

“Try not to mess with guys like those. They’re not worth it. Most of the time their only goal is to take a cute girl’s blood, or worse.” The two frowned.

Akira nodded in agreement, leading Akinori back to her apartment so the two could put everything away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn’t so bad right? Introduced some new characters! Fun fact, when I first wrote this chapter. Terushima was a human. However that was still when I was deciding what role the characters will play. When I sent a picture of him to my friend, she took one look at him and said “Vampire.” So he’s a vampire.
> 
> A Black Iris has been seen on both Kunimi and Terushima. The Black Iris is a sign that the person is a Vampire. 
> 
> The quote about soulmates in this chapter was by Kerstrel Redfern from the story Daughters of Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Futakuchi, Kenma, and Kunimi being roommates. All three are different in their own way. But sometimes odd pairings like that work out. Let’s just see how well it’ll work out!
> 
> I'm really nervous to see what everyone thinks about it. Please feel free to tell me what I need to improve on!


End file.
